


Your Hair Is So Soft

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Shenanigans and Imagines [45]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Requested from TumblrSentence Prompt: "Your hair is so soft..."





	Your Hair Is So Soft

           The night air came gently through the open window feeling pleasantly cool against your skin as you lay in bed.  The mixture of warm candle light and the moon illuminated the room giving you ample light to admire the man in your arms.

           Billy rested his head on your chest, with his arms wrapped securely around you.  You weren’t sure if it was for his benefit or yours, but either way you felt safe.  It was rare for Billy to allow his body to completely relax and you couldn’t help but relish in the moment while it lasted.

           Without thinking you placed your hand on his head. You ran your fingers gently through his hair, your nails only just brushing his scalp.  

           He let out a small grunt almost immediately, turning his face upward toward you with tired eyes.

           “What are you doing?” he asked.

           You stopped your movements, but didn’t pull completely away as you shot him an apologetic look.

           “Sorry,” you said. “Do you want me to stop?”

           He didn’t answer right away.  Instead he moved himself slightly up the bed, so he hovered slightly over you.  Then, slowly, he leaned down just enough to place a tender kiss on your lips before pulling away.

           “No,” he said.

           A small smile spread across your face as you looked at him.

           “Good, I wasn’t going to anyway.”

           Billy let out a rare chuckle, pressing one last kiss to your lips before settling himself back on your chest, closing his eyes.

           “ **Your hair is so soft…** ” you whispered, feeling your own wave of exhaustion start to overtake you.

           “Only for you,” he said.

           You laughed lightly at his words, but knew well enough what he meant.  These moments were only meant for you and him.

           You drifted off the sleep happy and at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Leave me a comment and kudos is you are so inclined


End file.
